gunnerkriggfandomcom-20200213-history
Antimony Carver
}} :Antimony redirects here. For the alchemic element, see Antimony (alchemy). The main character and narrator of our story, Antimony "Annie" Carver is a student at Gunnerkrigg Court, where she has a multitude of fantastic, mysterious and otherwise strange experiences. This may be partly explained by the fact that she has a natural gift with and attraction for ghosts, gods, spirits and other beings of the etherium, a trait she likely inherited from Surma, her mother. A resourceful and intelligent girl, Antimony is generally very calm and collected, unlike other children her age, as well as showing bravery and kindness. She speaks with a watered down Barnsley accent. Her best friend is the excitable mad-scientist-in-training Kat, and she has a number of other friends and acquaintances of a more unusual type, including a living shadow, a robot, a demon and a ghost. Outside of her circle of friends, though, Antimony is usually quiet and reserved and tends to keep to herself. She can also speak many different languages, including English, Spanish, Polish and Ancient Egyptian. It is possible that she learned these languages from the Psychopomps. Pre-Gunnerkrigg Years For most of her childhood, Annie lived in Good Hope Hospital, where her father was a surgeon and her mother, who had fallen ill soon after Antimony's birth, was a patient. Surma took responsibility for Annie's education while at the hospital, and taught her all that she could. It was at Good Hope that Annie first encountered the psychopomps, spirit guides who conduct the souls of the dead to the afterlife. At first, Annie would just accompany her new friends on their visits to patients, but eventually, with her mother's guidance, she would help them in resolving disputes and other difficulties. It was while exploring the hospital that Annie learned to pick locks, and was probably also when she got into the habit of being on her own and self-sufficient. Her maturity beyond her years may be attributed to the countless hours she spent in conversation with the psychopomps, while no time passed in the physical world. Although she was very close to her mother, the closeness of her relationship to her father is unknown, and she had no friends her own age. When her mother died, no psychopomps appeared to take her into the aether, forcing Annie to do it herself. This traumatic experience likely resulted in her somewhat cold and curt manner toward the guides of the dead. After Surma passed away, Annie, in accordance with her mother's wishes, was sent to Gunnerkrigg Court. At Gunnerkrigg Court Annie arrived at Gunnerkrigg Court about halfway through Year 7, and was placed in the North class of Queslett House. Almost immediately upon arrival, strange things begin to happen: During her first year, she acquires a second shadow, befriends a robot, a minotaur, a ghost, and suicidal fairies, gains control of a body-stealing demon, helps a couple of telepathic girls, falls into a river, infiltrates a robot facility, meets a bird-boy, makes the acquaintance of a trickster god and his grumpy wolf-tree lieutenant, and saves the Earth from the Enigmaron menace (sort of). Her second year starts off no less eventfully, involving haircuts, medium training, and a stadium full of robots that conceals a shrine to a lost love. Nicknames and appellations *Annie (Kat, Mort, Shadow 2) *Carver (Eglamore, Zimmy) *Tubby (Red) *Mommy (Robot) *Abalone (Coyote) *Miss Carver (The headmaster) *Poppet (Surma) *Pup (the Moddey Dhoo) *Fire Head Girl (Coyote) Also misidentified as her mother Surma by Reynardine and Coyote at first sight, and occasionally by Eglamore when panicked. Fire The comic often associates Antimony (and Surma) with fire in various forms. Chapter 16 flashes back to Antimony's childhood in Good Hope Hospital, where her mother teaches asks her to intervene on behalf of the spirit of a boy who died after setting his house on fire. Antimony, terrified of the image of a room in flames, remembers her mother's words and finds the courage to bring the boy's spirit back in to the real world. Similar imagery is echoed later in the story: shows Antimony surrounded by the illusionary fire of her blinker stone, fooling adults into believing the trees of Young's Park are burning. Other references: Coyote , while Reynardine , a fire that belonged to her mother. Coyote also . Category:Characters Category:Named Characters Category:Students Category:Queslett House